


50 причин чтобы жить

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/594009">оригинал</a><br/><b>Автор</b>: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassiclouis/pseuds/jurassiclouis">jurassiclouis</a><br/><b>Переводчик:</b> mid_night.<br/><b>Беты:</b> melody.3, Cheshire Fabian<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанры:</b> Слэш, Ангст, AU<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> Смерть персонажа<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Луи пишет список тех вещей, которые хочет выполнить перед смертью. Гарри помогает ему</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 причин чтобы жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Reasons to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594009) by [jurassiclouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassiclouis/pseuds/jurassiclouis). 



**1\. Напиться до полусмерти.**

-Эй, Гарри, - засмеялся Луи, глядя на него, и положил руку на колено Гарри, чтобы привлечь его внимание от бездумного созерцания качающихся тел перед ним, сидя на диване серого цвета.  
\- Лу-Лу! - воскликнул Гарри, перекрикивая музыку, смеясь так, словно имя его парня было самой забавной вещью в мире.  
То количество алкоголя, которое они выпили за последние несколько часов, могло бы свалить с ног и слона, превратило для них двоих все вещи в невероятно смешные.  
Луи немного помолчал, задумчиво глядя на него.  
\- Пообещай, что ты не будешь смотреть на меня, словно я умираю, - попросил он, все еще улыбаясь.  
Гарри в замешательстве повернулся к нему:  
\- Но ты же умираешь, - просто сказал он.  
\- Да, да. Но я не хочу это чувствовать, - объяснил Луи, и через две секунды он снова смеялся.  
\- Луи, - позвал Гарри, глядя так, словно он задумал что-то.  
\- Да? - спросил Луи, после того, как отсмеялся.  
Гарри даже не смотрит на толпу людей на вечеринке перед тем, как спросить:  
\- Поцелуй? - и прижимает свои губы к губам Луи, не дожидаясь ответа.  
-

 **2\. Заснуть в одном месте и проснуться в другом.**  
\- Черт побери,- простонал Луи, схватившись за голову, когда сел.  
Осмотрелся и обнаружил, что он сидит на траве, на лужайке “как, черт побери его зовут” хозяина вечеринки, на которой они вчера были.  
Он заметил Гарри чуть поодаль, лежавшего в кустах, которые выглядели весьма колючими, для того, чтобы быть удобными, его рот слегка приоткрыт, и слюна засохла на щеке.  
Возможно, они выпили все-таки немного больше, чем планировали.  
-

 **3\. Съесть коробку Fruity Pebbles на завтрак.**  
Луи взглянул на пятую, последнюю чашу Fruity Pebbles - фруктовых хлопьев - и сморщился, словно у него разболелся живот. Он уже не был голоден, но он начал свой список и был уверен, что сможет закончить его.  
-

 **4\. Сделать тату.**  
\- Черт, Гарри, это будет больно? - нервничая, спросил Луи, кусая губы и глядя на иглу, которую дородный мужчина прижал у внутренней стороны его запястья. В ярком люминесцентном свете запястье выглядело слишком беззащитным.  
\- Да, малыш, но я знаю, ты справишься, - прошептал Гарри ему на ухо, нежно целуя.  
\- Итак, ‘bravery’(мужество), правильно? - спросил мужчина в последний раз, поднося иглу совсем близко к коже.  
Луи сглотнул еще раз, прежде, чем кивнуть и крепко зажмуриться.  
Оно того стоило.  
-

 **5\. Умереть не девственником.**  
\- Луи, ты должен быть уверен в этом. Может, в твоем списке есть еще что-то. Он...- Гарри глубоко вдохнул, - он большой.  
Он смотрел на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Луи широко раскрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как нерешительность витает в воздухе.  
\- Черт, Гарри. Мне почти восемнадцать, и я умираю. Но я не хочу умереть девственником. Мы вместе уже 8 месяцев! Люди нашего возраста сделали бы это давным-давно. Мы должны сделать это до того, как я не смогу. Я буду слабеть, Гарри, я не смогу сделать это когда-то позже. Ну, давай же, Гарри, я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя всего.  
-

 **6\. Встретить The Script.**  
\- Нет, я не думаю, что вы понимаете, парни. Они стоят прямо тут, и, черт побери, как выглядят мои волосы? Моя одежда помялась? Черт. Я знал, что не стоит засыпать в машине. О боже, они прямо напротив меня. Что сказать?- бормотал Луи, в отчаянии разглаживая складки на одежде и бросая безумные взгляды на друзей.  
Четыре придурка только смеялись.  
\- Да успокойтесь,- шипел он на них, выпячивая нижнюю губу от обиды. - Я не знаю, что говорить!  
Найл закатил глаза:  
\- Да просто будь собой, чувак, тебя сложно не полюбить со всеми твоими причудами, - с сарказмом сказал он, но взгляд был абсолютно искренним.  
Луи был как раз таким человеком. Как бы вы ни старались, как бы вы ни хотели, но невозможно было не любить его. Люди утверждали, что из всех них таким был Лиам, но они-то знали, что это не так.  
Луи был особенным.  
-

 **7\. Банджи-джампинг.**  
\- Держи меня крепче, любимый. Я не думаю, что смогу сделать это без тебя, - кричал Луи, когда они поднимались все выше, стараясь перекричать ветер. Они были привязаны друг к другу, и было довольно сложно передвигаться.  
Гарри хотел сделать это с ним, поэтому они собирались прыгнуть вместе.  
\- Поверь, я буду держать тебя. Даже слишком крепко, - фыркнул Гарри, стараясь не смотреть вниз.  
\- Итак, мы на месте. Помните правила. Вы готовы, ребята? - спросил их инструктор, подхватывая веревку и проверяя ее надежность.  
\- Да, - ответил Луи за двоих, зарабатывая легкий удар по руке от Гарри, который так же ответил утвердительно, хоть и с меньшей долей уверенности.  
\- Тогда прыгайте, когда готовы, - сказал инструктор и ободряюще улыбнулся им.  
Они посчитали “1,2,3” и прыгнули, чувствуя, как ветер развевает волосы. Они летели, и Луи подумал, что чувство полета так похоже на влюбленность  
-

 **8\. Сделать какую-то невероятную вещь с моими волосами.**  
\- Отбеливатель, Луи? Зейн? Вы убили кого-то? - спросил Гарри ,когда они вошли в его комнату. - Вам нужна помощь отмыться?  
\- Понимаешь, Найл просто не захотел замолчать, - пошутил в ответ Луи и сел рядом с ним. - Нет, конечно, я хочу осветлить волосы, и Зейн поможет.  
\- Ты говоришь так, словно я сам предложил свою помощь, - весело посмотрел на него Зейн. - Хотя я всего осветлил одну прядь спереди. Я выделил всего пару прядей.  
Луи кивнул ему, перед тем, как повернуться к Гарри:  
\- Я просто хотел сделать что-то с волосами, понимаешь, перед тем, как я потеряю их все.  
Гарри снова хотелось плакать, что он делал довольно часто, когда не был с Луи. Но он пообещал. Несмотря на то, что он это пообещал, когда был очень пьян, это много значило для Луи. Поэтому он взялся за бутылку с отбеливателем, как ни в чем не бывало, как будто все было, как прежде.  
-

 **9\. Получить щенка.**  
\- Тук-тук, - сказал Гарри, протискиваясь в комнату Луи, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
Он подавил улыбку, заметив, что Луи крепко спит, свернувшись калачиком на покрывале. В последнее время он быстро уставал и, даже зная ужасную причину этого, Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать, но ему нравилось, как выглядел Луи, когда так спал.   
Извивающийся комочек в его руках прервал мысли, и он расплылся в широкой улыбке, подходя к кровати, положил маленького шоколадного лабрадора на покрывало.  
Щенок моментально подошел к Луи - начал лизать лицо, привлекая внимание. Парень подскочил. Он выглядел весьма смущенным, но начал гладить щенка.  
\- Кто это? - спросил он, глядя на улыбающегося Гарри.  
Он только слегка улыбается, но начинает смеяться, когда щенок начинает облизывать его щеки.  
\- Бачи, - говорит Гарри. - Это означат “поцелуи” на итальянском.  
\- Ей идет. Чья она ? - спрашивает Луи, играючи сжимая уши щенка, глядя, как она переворачивается на спину.  
\- Ну, на самом деле, теперь она твоя, - смущенно улыбается Гарри, присаживаясь к ним на кровать.  
Луи вовсе  _не визжал_ , хорошо?  
-

 **10\. Искупаться голым.**  
\- Вы ненормальные! Мои родители могут проснуться и убить меня! - шептал Лиам,глядя, как четверо парней быстро сняли одежду перед тем, как прыгнуть в его бассейн.  
Он нервно оглянулся на дом, перепроверяя, не зажегся ли свет.  
\- Заткнись и наслаждайся видом, Пейн! - крикнул Луи, показывая язык перед тем, как прыгнуть в воду.  
-

 **11\. Внезапно поехать на пляж.**  
\- Мы едем на пляж, возьми что-то, чтобы переодеться! - заявляет Зейн, стаскивая Луи с дивана и толкая по направлению к двери.  
Луи смотрит на свои боксерки:  
\- Я могу переодеться сначала?  
Зейн только закатывает глаза:  
\- Думаю, да, - вздохнул он саркастично.  
\- Где Гарри, Лиам и Наил? Я думал, мы поедем все вместе.  
\- Они все в машине, так что поторопись! - воскликнул Зейн, подталкивая Лу к спальне.  
-  
  
 **12\. Пройти под парусом.**  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что делаешь, Лу? - фыркает Гарри, глядя на смеющегося парня, когда он возится с парусами на лодке, рассчитанной на двоих, пытаясь маневрировать.  
\- Нифига! А ты что, был внимательным на уроке? Я так не думаю! - весело воскликнул Луи, потому что, черт побери, он вообще не представлял, что делал, но это было очень весело. Он мог чувствовать ветер и морской бриз.   
И почему они не делали этого раньше?  
\- Я был внимательнее тебя, - крикнул Гарри, перекрикивая волны, подошел сзади и пощекотал бок Луи, пытаясь заставить его отпустить и передать ему канаты, чтобы взять управление на себя.  
\- Нет! - хохочет Луи, отпуская руки, моментально забывая, что нужно делать.  
Он вспоминает об этом только тогда, кода они целуются, и лодка накреняется.  
-   
  
 **13\. Поцеловаться под водой.**  
\- Мне так хорошо, - вздохнул Луи, плавая на спине перед Гарри, который был очень заботливым парнем и стоял, наблюдал, что Луи не заплывает дальше, чем сможет вернуться.  
Было и правда хорошо.  
Они притихли, когда почувствовали лучи уходящего солнца, ласкающие их кожу. Это была их последняя ночь на маленьком пляже, Луи хотел провести в воде как можно больше времени. А Гарри хотел только того, чего хотел Луи.  
\- Ты знаешь, мы не сделали последний пункт из твоего списка, который мы должны сделать тут, - хитро сказал Гарри, практически полностью погружаясь в прозрачную воду.  
\- Правда? - спросил Луи, слегка улыбаясь и зарываясь ногами в песок. Он присел на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне Гарри. - Но, знаешь ли, я уже и забыл, что это был за пункт, - сказал он, изображая невинность.  
\- Я напомню, - прошептал Гарри, обнимая Луи за талию, и накрывая губами губы Луи. - Задержи дыхание, любовь моя.  
Луи положил руки на щеки Гарри, перед тем как он утащил их обоих под воду.  
-  
  
 **14\. Поплавать с дельфинами.**  
\- Значит можно просто так взять ее за плавник, и все? Это не навредит ей? - спросил Луи, пробегая пальцами по коже дельфина.  
\- Да, сэр. Возможно, она будет немного двигаться, потому что хочет поиграть, поплавать вокруг вас. Это вам не навредит? - сказала ему тренер, которую, кажется, звали Мария. Ему действительно следует уделять больше внимания на подготовительных уроках.  
Луи рассмеялся, затаив дыхание вместо ответа, проскользнув руками дальше, хватая дельфина за верхний плавник.  
Мама нежно улыбнулась ему, с края бассейна, где она сидела с водонепроницаемой камерой и болтала ногами в воде.  
\- Улыбку! - говорит она, поднеся камеру к глазам и делает фотографию.  
\- Мам, я не могу поверить, что ты не хочешь попробовать! - воскликнул он, смеясь громче, когда маленький дельфин начал описывать круги, увлекая его за собой. Он чувствовал себя снова ребенком, такое же веселье очень воодушевляло его.  
\- Это для тебя, Boo! - сказала она, делая больше фотографий.  
Гарри бы расстроился, если бы она не делала этого, он и так сильно огорчился, что не смог прийти.  
\- Надо будет обязательно привести сюда девочек, - заметил он, думая о том, как им бы тут понравилось.  
Они собирались прийти сюда сегодня все вместе, но бедняжка Фиби все еще не умела плавать, и Джей не хотела, чтобы кто-то чувствовал себя обделенным. Поэтому она решила, что они проведут время вдвоем, и Луи совсем не возражал. В глубине души он был очень привязан к матери и был совсем не против провести время вдвоем.  
\- Я обещаю, - отвечает она, делая очередную фотографию Луи, смеясь.  
Она делала их для себя, просто для того, чтобы иметь что-то на память о своем сыне. Что-то, что было бы только ее.  
-  
  
 **15\. Выстрелить из пистолета.**  
\- Я боюсь, - пробормотал Зейн, сжал пистолет покрепче, поднял на уровень глаз и направил на мишень в тире.  
\- Только разок! – настаивал Луи, убеждаясь, что Малик выстрелит прежде чем он.  
Когда он услышал выстрел через огромные наушники, он улыбнулся и поднял свой пистолет, целясь в вырезанную фигуру зомби. Раздался приятный уху щелчок - Луи нажал на курок.  
  
Он попал ему прямо в голову, и Зейн с Гарри не знали гордиться или бояться.  
-  
  
 **16\. Создать капсулу времени для Хаза.**  
Луи лихорадочно осматривает комнату, держит в руках коробку, которую сам украсил. Она была обклеена рисунками, его любимыми строчками из песен, всем, что он любил. Но он никак не мог сообразить, что туда положить. Он знал, что Гарри не заметит, что вещи, которые были важными для них, исчезли из комнаты. Они практически не бывали в ней, да и Луи, в любом случае, скоро больше не будет дома.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, думая о Гарри, об их совместной жизни, и о том, что именно он хотел, чтобы Гарри запомнил о них.  
Он снова осмотрел комнату и заметил постер - “Реальная любовь”. Они смотрели этот фильм на первом свидании. Луи нежно улыбнулся воспоминаниям и положил коробку на кровать. Ему пришлось привстать на носочки, чтобы дотянуться, но он все-таки снял его. Глядя на него в последний раз, он скорее увидел, чем почувствовал, как одинокая слеза упала на блестящую бумагу. Он потряс головой, дабы немного развеяться и аккуратно сложил постер перед тем, как положить его на дно коробки.  
Их начало было неплохим стартом.  
  
Он вышел на улицу только тогда, когда заполнил коробку. Она оказалась тяжелее, чем он предполагал. Луи прошел к одинокому дереву, которое росло на небольшом заднем дворе, где была уже вырыта яма. Это заняло у него дольше времени, чем на самом деле требуется, но он не мог попросить Гарри или кого-то из парней помочь ему. Нет, это он должен был сделать сам.  
Осторожно встав на колени, он поместил коробку в землю и уставился на строчки, которые были на крышке в центре.  
 _Like stars burning holes right through the dark, flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes/  
Как круг горящих звезд в темноте ночи, мерцающий огонь обжигает мне глаза.  
You were one inch from the edge of this bed, I drag you back a sleepyhead./  
Ты был уже в дюйме от края кровати, но я тяну тебя назад, соня, соня._  
  
Слезы, которые упали на крышку, заставили его вздрогнуть от своих мыслей, и он поспешно начал кидать влажную почву на коробку, после чего убежал так быстро, как только мог.  
-  
  
 **17\. Пожертвовать 100 или больше фунтов на важное дело.**  
\- Boo bear, ты в этом уверен? - спросила мама Луи, осторожно заглядывая ему за плечо, глядя, как Луи занес палец над яркой голубой кнопкой “Пожертвовать”.  
Луи снова закатил глаза:  
\- Да, мам. Это только половина, но я уже сказал тебе, что остальная часть перейдет девочкам, так?  
\- Это большие деньги, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был уверен. В списке написано только 100 фунтов.  
Луи гордо улыбнулся, глядя на четырехзначное число.  
\- Да, но я не пойду в колледж, мам. Но, может, эти дети смогут пойти.  
  
 _ **Спасибо за то, что вы пожертвовали 7, 547 фунтов стерлингов Подростковому центру борьбы с раком.**_  
-  
  
 **18\. Прыгнуть в такси и закричать ”следуй за той машиной!”.**  
\- Гарри, - смеялся Луи, поднимая руку вверх на оживленной улице Лондона, пытаясь остановить такси.  
\- Луи, ты должен делать вид, что ты в панике и торопишься! - настаивал Гарри, изображая на своем лице сильное беспокойство и махая рукой. - Честно говоря, я думал, что ты ходил на уроки актерского мастерства! - поддразнил он, практически лопаясь от смеха, когда такси затормозило перед ними.  
Луи запрыгнул в машину, Гарри следом и указывая на ближайшую машину крикнул: “За той машиной!”  
Водитель посмотрел, словно собирался сделать это, прежде чем услышал, как два подростка расхохотались. Он закатил глаза и ласково спросил:  
\- Итак, куда вам?  
-  
  
 **19\. Спеть случайному прохожему на улице.**  
\- Наил, вот этот парень, - прошептал Луи Найлу, который наигрывал случайные аккорды, когда они шли по улице Лондона.  
Он тихонько указал на мужчину, который говорил по телефону и выглядел очень занятым, для того, чтобы ему спели.  
Наил кивнул, закусил губу, перед тем, как они начали петь, намеренно фальшивя.  
 _“Every day is so wonderful and suddenly it’s hard to breathe. Now and then I get insecure from all the pain, feel so ashamed. I am beautiful no matter what they say, words can’t bring me down.”/“Каждый день несравненно прекрасен, Но внезапно становится трудно дышать.Время от времени я неуверенна,Все эти страдания... Я так стыжусь. Я красива независимо от того, что обо мне говорят, Слова не могут сломать меня."_  
  
Мужчина посмотрел на них и попытался обойти странную парочку, но не смог, потому что они преградили ему путь, продолжая петь в том же духе. В конце концов, ему удалось обойти их, но Наил и Луи следовали за ним по пятам, смех смешивался с их ужасным пением, и Наил совсем перестал попадать в такт, когда попытался побежать за ним.  
В конце концов, они больше не могли продолжать и остановились громко смеясь.  
-  
  
 **20\. Полежать посреди аквариума.**  
\- Знаешь, Гарри, ты мой самый любимый человек, - прошептал Луи, глядя на синюю воду и рыбок, плавающих вокруг.   
Он не хотел смотреть на Гарри. Не хотел смотреть ему в глаза, потому что сейчас он понимал, что не сможет игнорировать ту боль, которая отражалась в них, то горе. Он знал, что Гарри пытался быть сильным для него, он не был глуп, он знал Гарри с подросткового возраста. Он мог читать его, как книгу.  
\- А ты мой, Лу, - ответил Гарри, переплетая их руки, у него была такая же проблема, как и у Луи.  
Он не мог справиться с тем, что Луи держал в себе. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
\- Я очень боюсь потерять тебя.  
\- Я всегда буду с тобой, Гарольд. Не смей забывать об этом, хорошо? И у нас все еще есть время, не думай об этом пока.  
\- Очень тяжело не думать.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Луи, горло болезненно сжалось, когда он проглотил комок.  
Сейчас не время думать о конце.  
-

 **21\. Увидеть концерт "The Fray".**  
\- Наил! Черт, это так круто! - воскликнул Луи, глядя вокруг на толпу.  
\- Гарри сказал мне не пускать тебя в фан-зону поэтому, будет ли так же круто, если мы перейдем туда? - спросил Наил, указывая на менее людное место позади них.  
Луи не возражал, оттуда так же открывался хороший вид на сцену. В любом случае единственное что имело значение - это музыка.  
\- Мне все равно, пока играет “Look After You”, я самый счастливый парень, - говорит он, улыбаясь так широко, как только может, опираясь на блондина.  
Он не собирался говорить Найлу, что он устал, он не собирался говорить, что его сильно тошнит, потому, что после последнего курса химиотерапии, который он прошел 2 дня назад, он чувствует себя очень плохо. И он абсолютно уверен, что он не будет говорить, что ему хочется кричать от боли, потому что тогда бы у него не было шанса остаться тут, как он это сделал. Вместо этого Луи улыбнулся, когда увидел, что любимая группа шагнула на сцену.  
Вместо слез он кричал, как все вокруг, поднимал руки вверх, чтобы дать понять всем, что он боролся, и это еще не конец для него.  
-  
  
 **22\. Поцелуй под дождем.**  
\- Что ты делаешь, Луи? - удивленно спросил Гарри, когда его вытолкали под ливень перед домом Луи.  
Луи засмеялся и взял его руку, чтобы поцеловать.  
\- Список, Гарри! Я должен его выполнить!  
\- Что... - начал спрашивать Гарри, но Луи прервал его страстным и отчаянным поцелуем.  
Это было не настолько прекрасно, как показывают в фильмах. Ему было холодно и очень мокро, но это был Гарри, и эта часть была идеальна.  
-  
  
 **23\. Охотиться на привидений.**  
\- Я не думаю, что это был Наил, так что нам следует побеспокоиться, - шептал Луи на ухо Гарри, указывая на перепуганное лицо Зейна.  
Bradford boy всматривался в темноту, пытаясь казаться не таким напуганным, каким он на самом деле был.  
\- Ты прав, я думаю, когда начали рассказывать историю, он схватил Лиама за руку, - ответил Гарри, смеясь и целуя Луи в щеку.  
\- Ты же будешь защищать меня ото всех этих больших и страшных призраков, да, Хаз? - пошутил Луи, рассматривая пластмассовые украшения, выставленные вдоль дороги.  
\- Всегда.  
-  
  
 **24\. Посмотреть все фильмы ужасов на Хэллоуин.**  
\- Ох черт, черт, черт! - воскликнул Луи, прижимая подушку к лицу, когда очередная глупая девушка пошла по направлению к убийце.  
На самом деле, они не знают, что будет после того, что случилось с остальными шестью?  
\- Луи, успокойся. Ты, вообще-то, знаешь, чем все закончится, - усмехнулся Гарри, крепче прижимая Луи рукой, обнимая за плечи.   
Он знал, что не стоит смеяться над страхом Луи, но честно говоря, фильм не был настолько непредсказуемым.  
\- Но что-то сейчас выскочит, и черт, Гарри. Сейчас что-то как в... - он сам себя прервал своим же пронзительным криком.  
Гарри засмеялся и уложил Луи себе на колени.  
\- Разве я тебе уже не говорил, что я спасу тебя от монстров? - поддразнил он, пытаясь заставить Луи улыбнуться ему.  
Хотя на самом деле он сказал это скорее для себя.  
-  
  
 **25\. Поехать в Соединенные Штаты Америки.**  
\- Мам, смотри! - крикнула Дэйзи, возбужденно показывая на Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.  
Луи нервно посмотрел на всех людей вокруг него, крепче сжимая Фиби, так, что она вскрикнула, сидя у него на руках.  
\- Мам, ты уверенна, что Нью-Йорк был хорошей идеей? - прошептал он так, чтобы девочки не слышали.  
\- Да, Bear, не волнуйся, - ответила мама, направляясь ко входу отеля.  
\- Тут слишком много людей, - пробормотал он, снова перепроверяя, все ли 4 сестры стоят перед ним.  
Лотти усмехнулась, слегка толкая его в плечо:  
\- Ты хуже, чем мама и бабушка вместе взятые.  
-  
  
 **26\. Закончить марафон.**  
\- Луи, тебе не нужно делать это. Тебе не нужно ничего себе доказывать, - сказал Гарри пятнадцатый раз за тридцать минут. Мягко говоря, он очень переживал за него. Луи сильно ослабел за прошлый месяц, и он боялся, что Луи зашел слишком далеко в этот раз. Он дышит часто, с хрипами, и он знает, что Луи очень расстроится, если он не пройдет и полпути.  
\- Я решился на это, Гарри, - он засмеялся, что так типично для Луи, и улыбнулся. - Кроме того, мама переговорила со всеми, кто участвует в программе, и если я сильно устану, то инвалидное кресло будет тут через 2 секунды.  
\- Лучше бы ты не усердствовал так сильно, - предупредил Гарри, не обращая внимания на шутки Луи.   
Он знал Луи.  
Луи потряс головой и продолжил путь. Это было в его списке,и это, возможно, его единственный шанс осуществить это, его шанс, не Хаза.  
\- Мы должны были поместить это в повыше в твоем списке, - обеспокоено сказал Гарри, вглядываясь ему в лицо.  
Он скептично посмотрел на Луи, глядя, как его кожа становится все бледнее, пока они бегут.  
\- Луи, я действительно считаю, что нам нужно инвалидное кресло сейчас же, - говорит Гарри, обхватывая Луи за талию, удерживая его на ногах  
\- Да, да,- шепчет Луи в ответ, чувствуя слабость.  
Гарри отходит с ним в сторону, чтобы не мешать остальным участникам, звонит Джей. Он быстро сообщает ей, где они, и просит привезти инвалидное кресло и воду для Луи.  
Луи на самом деле не помнит, как оказался в кресле, но Гарри быстро усадил его и вернул на беговую дорожу марафона, вручив ему бутылку воды.  
\- Пей, - настоял он, фальшиво-радостно подмигнув.  
Луи кивнул и отпил пару глотков перед тем, как начать возиться с банданой, которую он сегодня выбрал.  
\- Как выглядят мои волосы? - спросил он Гарри, снова шутит перед тем, как проводит рукой по своей лысой голове, возвращая бандану на место.  
\- Ты прекрасен, Луи - отвечает Гарри, пытаясь словами передать всю искренность, потому что действительно так считает.  
Он знал, Луи никогда не поверит ему, но все, что он мог сделать, это не прекращать говорить ему об этом.  
-  
  
 **27\. Свидание на Эйфелевой башне.**  
\- Как тебе это, черт возьми, удалось, Гарольд? - потребовал объяснений Луи, когда Гарри подвел его к столику, стоящему на платформе, на самой верхушке Эйфелевой башни.  
\- У меня свои способы, sweet cheeks, а сейчас наслаждайся, потому что я смог получить только час, - говорит он, отодвигая стул для Луи.  
\- Такой джентльмен, - похвалил Луи, а следом рассмеялся, когда увидел, что лежит на столе: пара упаковок чипсов, виноград и две бутылки колы. - Как шикарно, черт побери, - прокомментировал он.  
Гарри покраснел и, заикаясь, ответил:  
\- Ну, я не смог заняться ужином здесь. Они бы не позволили мне. Они даже не разрешили поставить свечу.  
\- На самом деле, все идеально, Хаз. Не забивай свою кудрявую голову глупостями, - Луи улыбнулся, проводя рукой по волосам Гарри, словно в подтверждение своих слов.  
Вскоре он отвлекся, поправляя свободной рукой шапочку, которая прикрывала его лысую голову.  
\- Это не волнует тебя, правда? - спросил он тихо, опуская обе руки на колени.  
\- Луи, нет, вовсе нет! - в шоке запротестовал Гарри, хватая Луи за руку и целуя кончики его пальцев.  
Луи почувствовал, как слезы защипали глаза. Они с Гарри никогда не обсуждали его болезнь. Когда говоришь об этом, это кажется намного реальнее. Но сидя тут, глядя на Париж, который никогда бы с ними не случился, если бы они были  _нормальными_ , и Гарри сжимает руки Луи так, словно они могут исчезнуть.   
Это кажется таким реальным сейчас.  
-  
  
 **28\. Повесить замочек на мост любви.**  
\- Пока мы тут, можем сделать и это, - сказал Гарри, крепко обнимая Луи, чтобы окружающие люди не смогли повредить ему. Они только вышли из такси и шли по направлению к мосту Archevêché, печально известному тем, что пары вешали “замочки любви” на него. Замочек символизировал вечность.  
Вечность - это как раз то, что им нужно.  
\- Устал, - прошептал Луи, утыкаясь в шею Гарри.  
\- Мы можем вернуться сюда завтра, если хочешь, - предложил Гарри, замедлив шаг, и посмотрел на небольшое расстояние, которое отделяет их от моста. Совсем недалеко, но если Луи не может, то...  
Луи улыбнулся, сжал его руку крепче и продолжил идти в том же ритме, что и раньше.  
\- Не глупи, я могу справиться с усталостью. Это того стоит.  
Они подошли к мосту, от количества замочков на нем захватывало дух. Мысль о том, что многие люди, с разных уголков мира, приезжали сюда и делали это для кого-то важного, согревала их сердца.  
\- Их так много, - прошептал Луи, обводя рукой пространство с замочками перед ним. Все разных цветов, текстур, стилей... у всех разные истории.  
Луи хотелось бы знать о всех последующих людях, которые будут стоять на этом месте. Увидят ли они их замочек? Почувствуют ли они их на этом месте? Он был уверен, что они должны были оставить какой-то отпечаток, любовь, которую он испытывал к Гарри не может так просто исчезнуть вместе с ним. Это просто невозможно представить. Такое сильное чувство просто не может... испариться, когда он умрет.  
Гарри улыбается, затаив дыхание, и достает их замочек из кармана:  
\- Давай повесим наш тоже, чтобы мы смогли вернуться в отель, и ты смог поспать.  
Луи слегка всхлипывает перед тем, как подходит к свободному от замочков месту.  
\- Тут подойдет? - спрашивает он, глядя на Гарри снизу вверх, его глаза широко распахнуты и в них  _так много всего сейчас, слишком много..._  
\- Подойдет, - Гарри выдыхает, цепляет замочек и защелкивает его. Сразу после этого он наклоняется и целует Луи так, словно он единственный, кто имеет значение в мире. Потому что для Гарри так и было.  
  
 _Запомните нас навсегда. ГС+ЛТ._  
-  
  
 **29\. Быть в двух местах одновременно.**  
\- Я сейчас в двух местах одновременно, Хаз. Подумай об этом, - говорит Луи.  
Его забавляет это. Он понимал, что это смешно, но, черт возьми, это же так круто?  
Гарри только с нежностью закатывает глаза, так как его парень стоит на границе между Францией и Германией:  
\- Любовь моя, ты уже повеселился, но мне это все еще предстоит.  
-  
  
 **30\. Помочь на кухне для бездомных.**  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - щебечет Луи, поправляя бандану, которую он надел утром. - Вы выглядите немного одиноким, не против моей компании? - спросил он, подсаживаясь рядом с пожилым мужчиной, одетым в лохмотья.  
Вы могли бы сказать, что нет ничего привлекательного - грязный, в рваной одежде, и то, что он в приюте для бездомных, показывает  _как_  сильно он опустился. Но в его глазах все еще есть надежда, и именно это так восхищает Луи.  
\- Вовсе нет, сынок, - ответил он, с интересом глядя на Луи. - Ты выглядишь очень молодо, чтобы работать здесь. Тут редко встретишь подростка.  
\- Хотел внести свой вклад до того, как я умру, - признался Луи тихо, взяв его за руку, он снял бандану, показывая незнакомцу свою голову.  
\- Такие люди как ты, не заслуживают этого.  
-

 **31\. Полетать на воздушном шаре.**  
\- Зейн, зачем ты снова присоединился к нам? - с любопытством спросил Луи, так как, когда корзина начала отрываться от земли, Зейн со всех сил схватился за корзину шара, что костяшки побелели.  
Это была не лучшая мысль темноволосого парня.  
\- Захотелось, - громко ответил он, пытаясь не испортить своим страхом высоты поездку для Луи.  
Луи и Гарри смеются над ним и, обнявшись, смотрят, как земля становится все дальше.  
\- Я ценю это, Зейн, но я практически уверен, что ты близок к тому, чтобы наделать себе в штаны от страха,- поддразнил Луи, толкая Зейна в живот свободной рукой.  
\- На самом деле, - сказал Зейн, тяжело дыша, - я не хотел это пропускать. Хотел быть рядом с тобой.  
Луи опустил голову, чтобы спрятать румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках. У него невероятные друзья.  
-  
  
 **32\. Устроить “королевское чаепитие” для сестер.**  
\- Дэйзи, не будешь ли ты так добра передать мне чайник, - вежливо попросил Луи, улыбаясь, так как она передала ему стеклянную кружку.  
\- Мисс Томлинсон, Луи, - поправила Фиби, откусывая маленький кусочек от булочки  
\- Как же мне не запутаться? - спросил Луи, изображая ужас.  
\- Мисс Томлинсон, будьте осторожны и не пролейте чай на платье, - сказала мама, делая небольшой глоток чая.  
Они все были одеты в свои лучшие платья, Луи одел смокинг, гостиную украсили фальшивыми предметами роскоши. Если бы кто-то это увидел, Луи уверен, что это бы посчитали безвкусным. Но это было не для кого-то другого, это было для его четырех малышек, чтобы показать, насколько он сейчас и всегда будет заботиться о них.  
-  
  
 **33\. Погладить зебру.**  
\- А что, если она укусит меня? - нервно спросил Луи, глядя на Гарри и Зейна, когда кто-то из зоопарка направился к ним.  
\- Луи, ты сам вызывался, - сказал Гарри.  
Он засмеялся - глаза Луи стали еще больше, когда ворота клетки с зеброй открылись, и он смог войти.  
Луи тяжело вздохнул, когда работник зоопарка объяснил ему правила безопасности и подвел его поближе.  
\- Значит, я... я могу просто пойти и сделать это? - спросил он неуверенно.  
\- Именно так, - ответил работник зоопарка, грустно глядя на него.  
И Луи подошел к зебре, провел руками по ее спине, игнорируя то, что дети смотрят на него с завистью, в любом случае он предпочитал зависть сочувствию тех, кто не знает всего этого кошмара.  
-  
  
 **34\. Оставить записку для Гарри.**  
 _Дорогой Гарольд,  
Я знаю, ты пытался подсмотреть мой список, но я знаю, что в конечном итоге ты все равно увидишь его полностью. Сразу... ну, ты знаешь, после всего.  
Я надеюсь, ты прекрасно проводишь время в школе! Я официально ушел из нее и мне грустно от того, что я не могу видеть тебя каждый день. Но ты же продолжишь туда ходить?  
Ты однажды сказал, что будешь помнить каждую минуту своей жизни после того, как ты назвал меня своим.  
Можешь ли ты просто пообещать, что ты будешь помнить меня всегда? Не обязательно все-все, а просто, не забывай меня, ладно? Обещаешь?:)  
Я люблю тебя очень-очень сильно, Хаз.  
Луи._  
-  
  
 **35\. Обыграть Лиама в шахматы.**  
\- Ха! я выиграл. Ты не можешь отрицать, что я выиграл честно и справедливо, Пейн! - воскликнул Луи, пытаясь не кашлять потому, что Гарри снова начнет трястись над ним, как над ребенком.  
Лиам улыбнулся и опустил глаза. Он никогда не умел врать убедительно, но сегодня смог, он знал, что Луи не заметил, что он ему поддался:  
\- Объявляю тебя новым шахматным Королем!  
-  
  
 **36\. Нарисовать что-то, что я считаю красивым.**  
\- Не двигайся еще минутку, - хихикнул Луи.   
Его парень сидел в углу его маленькой палаты в больнице, на одном из ужасно неудобных пластиковых стульев.  
\- Я почти закончил, честно!  
Гарри только надувает губы и окидывает комнату взглядом еще раз, надеясь что что-то изменилось в этих белых стенах. Но все по-прежнему.  
\- Готово, - воскликнул Луи, поворачивая холст и показывая Гарри рисунок.  
\- Луи Томлинсон, - воскликнул он с яростью в голосе. - Это не я! Это твоя рыбка!  
Луи не сдерживается и смеется, ставит картину на пол, чтобы не выпачкаться.  
Гарри подходит, легко обхватывает его и начинает щекотать, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Гарри, хватит! - смеется Луи, не в состоянии контролировать себя.   
Он начинает сильно кашлять, тело становится слабым, словно все силы внезапно покинули его.  
\- Господи, Лу, ты в порядке? - спросил Гарри, обнимая Луи крепче, словно хотел защитить.  
\- Нормально, Хаз, - с трудом сглатывает Луи, улыбаясь.  
Он ненавидит, когда Гарри волнуется.  
-  
  
 **37\. Украсить помещение несоответственно празднику.**  
\- День Святого Валентина пришел раньше в этом году! - радостно воскликнул Луи, возвращаясь в больничную кровать, он устал после украшения комнаты и танцев в процессе.  
\- На три месяца раньше, но ведь в этом-то и смысл, - говорит Наил, смеясь.  
\- Мне кажется, это действительно делает комнату лучше, приносит краски, - саркастично добавил Луи, оглядывая палату, украшенную бумажными сердцами.  
Гарри тихо сидел, поглаживая спину Луи, замечает усталость на его лице:  
\- Я бы вздремнул, - специально сказал он, зная, что Луи никогда открыто не признается, что устал, потому что считал, что это может кого-то расстроить.  
\- Да, я тоже, Хаз, - соглашается Луи, благодарно и осознано поддаваясь на уловку,  
-  
  
 **38\. Посадить дерево.**  
\- Мне обязательно нужно будет снова поблагодарить медсестер за то, что они разрешили мне сделать это,- пробормотал Луи, поглаживая свежую почву вокруг дерева, которое они посадили на больничном дворе.  
\- У тебя будет такая возможность, милый, - говорит Джей, нежно глядя на двух мальчиков.  
Луи становилось все хуже, слишком быстро. Практически все время она была с ним, и, если ее не было, он был у врачей или с Гарри.  
\- Я буду приходить к нему каждый год, - решил Гарри, глядя на тоненькое деревцо, которое они посадили только что вместе. Он хочет видеть, как оно вырастет, но он хотел бы видеть это вместе с Луи.  
\- Дважды в год, - добавил он.  
Джей пришлось отвернуться, чтобы спрятать слезы.  
-  
  
 **39\. Соорудить крепость из одеял и простыней.**  
\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, как мне сошли с рук все эти одеяла, - сказал Гарри Луи, закрепляя последнюю простынь перед входом в сооружение, которое он только что сделал в больничной палате.  
Румянец от постоянного хождения к кладовке с одеялами все еще пылал на его щеках, волосы растрепались от того, что простыни и одеяла постоянно падали ему на голову, глаза блестели от усердия.  
\- Потому что все медсестры влюблены в тебя? - предположил Луи все еще обиженно, потому что Гарри не разрешил ему помогать.  
Он вообще больше не разрешал ему делать ничего самостоятельно. Хотя Луи и не спорил с ним. Если это позволяет Гарри чувствовать себя лучше, то он согласен.  
\- Я построил это над твоей кроватью, чтобы ты мог спать тут, - объяснил Гарри и за руку завел Луи в "крепость", включая фонарик, который захватил с собой.  
\- Отлично, - прошептал Луи, тяжело роняя голову на плечо Гарри.  
-  
  
 **40\. Является ли любовь таким уж клише, как ей приписывают?**  
\- Эй, Гарри, - говорит Луи, глядя перед собой лежа на больничной кровати.  
\- Ты в порядке? Снова устал? Нужно больше обезболивающих? - мгновенно отзывается Гарри, как всегда, когда Луи говорит настолько слабым голосом.  
Он подбегает и присаживается на корточки рядом с кроватью.  
Луи смеется:  
\- Нет, глупенький. Я просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, - говорит он серьезно и касается бледной рукой его щеки. Гарри помнит, когда руки Луи были сильными и загорелыми, но они все так же идеальны для него и сейчас.  
Голос Гарри дрожит, он прикусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови.  
\- Я-я, я тоже люблю тебя.  
-

 **41\. Станцевать медленный танец с кем-то.**  
 _and I have to speculate  
that God Himself did make us into  
corresponding shapes like puzzles pieces  
Я допускаю,  
что сам бог сделал  
нас в таких соответствующие формах.  
собрал как кусочки пазла из человеческой плоти_  
  
Они оба рыдают, в комнате темно, звучит музыка.  
\- Г-Гарри, - Луи тяжело дышал, вцепившись в рубашку Гарри, всхлипывая, он начал плакать еще сильнее. - Я так сильно люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, тоже люблю, - повторяет Гарри, которого ужасно душили рыдания. Но, даже будучи близким к истерике, он смог справиться.  
 _“But it’s thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you’re away, when I am missing you to death.”/но мысли такие как эти охватывают мою беспокойную голову, когда ты далеко и когда я до смерти скучаю по тебе/._  
  
 **42\. Дать людям причину, по которой они бы запомнили мое имя.**  
\- Нет, нас этот пункт не должен волновать. Я всегда буду помнить твое имя, - настойчиво произнес Гарри, отбирая список у Луи.   
В этот раз он даже не пытался подсмотреть остальные пункты.  
\- Хаз, - ныл Луи, пытаясь снова встать.  
\- Нет, каждый будет помнить о тебе. Тебя не забудут. Ты особенный, это особенное, мы особенные. И даже если они забудут, не будет ни единой секунды, когда я не буду вспоминать твой смех или твою улыбку, или веснушки, которые появлялись на солнце. Я никогда-никогда не забуду тебя.  
-  
  
 **43\. Подарить лучший в мире подарок на Рождество.**  
\- Это было куском пирога, - пошутил Луи, протягивая странной формы, плохо упакованный подарок Гарри. - И не смей прикасаться к упаковке до тех пор, пока не прочтешь открытку.  
Гарри только закатил глаза, принимая открытку из слабых рук Луи.  
  
 _Дорогой Хаз,  
открой его ровно через год после моей смерти._  
-  
  
 **44\. Все-таки дописать песню.**  
Луи был готов разрыдаться, глядя на пианино, после очередной неудачной попытки, потому что ему было очень тяжело нажимать на клавиши с достаточной силой, чтобы они звучали так, как было необходимо.  
\- Луи, все в порядке, - заверил его Гарри, нежно поглаживая по спине. - Если это слишком сложно, мы можем...  
\- Нет! - Луи практически кричал на него, пытаясь снова взять ноту "Си". - Я смогу... я смогу сделать это. Мне надо сделать это, - его голос задрожал, когда он закончил фразу.  
Гарри поцеловал уголок его рта и пересел на кровать, наклоняясь так, чтобы их головы соприкасались.  
\- Ты можешь, малыш, я знаю.  
-  
  
 **45\. Признаться отцу.**  
Проблемой было то, что отец Луи больше не общался с ними. Он был ужасным. И он выглядел так, словно мог убить кого-то. Но Луи просто смирился с фактом, что его никогда нет рядом.  
Конечно, было страшно, даже сейчас, когда Луи на пороге смерти, это был первый раз, когда отец пришел к нему.  
Луи просто сказал. Он переложил это на плечи своего отца, потому что больше не хотел чувствовать этот груз на своих плечах:  
\- Я - гей.  
И когда его отец просто вышел из комнаты, его не волновало это настолько, насколько должно, потому что Гарри держал его за руку,и мама улыбалась ему так, словно он получил Нобелевскую премию.  
-  
  
 **46\. Чтобы группа посвятила мне песню.**  
\- Луи, включай YouTube сейчас же, - выкрикнул Гарри, забегая в палату, обнаружив, что Луи лежит, уставившись в потолок.  
Луи изо всех сил попытался сесть и с интересом посмотрел на Гарри:  
\- Что там? - спросил он.  
\- Я сейчас покажу тебе, - ответил он, протягивая Луи ноутбук и усаживаясь рядом с ним, стараясь не занимать слишком много места. Он быстро ввел запрос, убедился в том, что это то, что нужно, и только тогда включил звук.  
Он посмотрел на Луи - тот смотрел на экран, нахмурив брови.  
\- Привет всем. Я Эндрю из "Jack’s Mannequin", и на прошлой неделе мы получили действительно особенное сообщение от парня по имени Гарри, который хотел, чтобы мы посвятили одну из наших песен его парню. Одну из самых любимых его песен. Потому что это желание находится в его списке, списке того, что он должен сделать перед тем, как умрет. Это очень близко мне, как вы, возможно, знаете, я прошел через то же самое, через то, что проходит этот ребенок сейчас. Итак, эта песня для Луи, оставайся сильным и не прекращай бороться, - сказал Эндрю, глядя прямо в камеру перед тем, как начал петь  _“Dark Blue”/ “Темно синий.”  
Slow down /Помедленнее,  
This night’s a perfect shade of/Эта ночь прекрасна оттенками  
Dark blue/Темно-синего  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room/Была ли ты когда-нибудь одинока в переполненной комнате,  
When I’m here with you/Когда я здесь с тобой  
I said the world could be burning down/Я сказал, что мир мог сгореть дотла  
Dark blue/Темно-синим  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room/Была ли ты когда-нибудь одинока в переполненной комнате,  
Well I’m here with you/Когда я здесь с тобой  
I said the world could be burning/Я сказал, что мир мог гореть,  
Til there’s nothing but dark blue/Пока бы не осталось ничего, кроме темно-синего..  
Just dark blue/Просто темно-синего_  
-  
  
 **47\. Изменить чью-то жизнь.**  
\- Boo bear, ты знаешь, что ты изменил жизни нас всех, - сказала Джей сыну, гладя его по щеке, словно он мог сломаться, так как он кашлял.  
Наил, Зейн Лиам и Гарри сели рядом вокруг него, все согласно кивали.  
\- Чувак, ты так много сделал для меня, так много изменил во мне к лучшему, - сказал Наил, и пара слезинок скатилась по его щекам.  
\- Я стал намного лучше благодаря тебе, настолько лучше, Лу, - добавил Зейн, очень эмоционально для... для Зейна.  
Его голос дрожал, и он уткнулся лицом в плечо Лиама.  
\- Луи, это пункт из твоего списка. Ты повлиял на очень многих людей, - согласился Лиам, обнимая Зейна.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, - подшутил Гарри, нежно целуя Луи в щеку.  
-  
  
 **48\. Получить новогодний поцелуй.**  
\- Сделаем это и в следующем году, Хаз, - прохрипел Луи, слегка покашливая, он был совершенно обессилен.  
\- Мы сможем сделать это в следующем году, да? - просил Гарри, горько улыбаясь, в его глазах стояли слезы, но он не позволял себе разрыдаться.  
\- Ну конечно, - подтвердил Луи, поднимая руку.   
Он положил ладонь на грудь Гарри, туда, где билось его сердце.  
\- Вот здесь же. Каждый год, вот здесь.  
Гарри положил свою ладонь, которая казалась намного больше ладони Луи, сверху; рыдания душили его, когда он схватил руку Луи и поцеловал ее несколько раз.  
\- Ты должен поцеловать меня в полночь, в губы, тупица, - мягко пошутил Луи.  
И кто такой Гарри, чтобы отказать ему.  
Они поцеловались, и это было похоже на звездопад. Так же ярко, но и длилось всего мгновение.  
-  
  
 **49\. Заснуть у кого-то на руках.**  
\- Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Черт, Луи ты не можешь вот так просто меня оставить. Ты не можешь! - рыдал Гарри, сильнее прижимая тело Луи к себе.  
Медсестры и дежурный доктор прибежали на звук, сообщающий о том, что сердцебиение прекратилось, и попытались оторвать Гарри от Луи. Он не поддавался и только начал кричать громче.  
\- Нет! Луи! Он не может быть мертвым. Спасите его! Сделайте хоть что-то! - слезы градом катились по его лицу. - Нет! Позвольте мне остаться! Он хотел, чтобы я остался! Я обещал ему, что останусь!  
-  
  
 _Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try  
  
Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands  
Touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face  
  
If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time  
  
You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today  
  
Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don’t wanna be reminded  
Don’t wanna be seen  
Don’t wanna be without you  
My judgements clouded  
Like tonight’s sky  
  
Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face  
  
If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time  
  
You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today  
  
Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
There’s a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There’s a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all  
  
You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today  
  
You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_  
-  
  
 **50\. Чтобы обо мне написали песню.**


End file.
